


before he was careful

by bankedleft



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, character study on Sick Boy, using threesome smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bankedleft/pseuds/bankedleft
Summary: To quote the movie “Sick Boy was too careful now.” …now. He was too careful now, but what about before? Before he was careful he was careless. He was reckless, taking risks and making mistakes and he and Allison got involved. That happened, but how it happened is a matter of opinion.





	before he was careful

**Author's Note:**

> i did not edit this as much as i should have! sorry in advance for any mistakes. i really wanted to explore how the biggest character development sick boy ever had (the death of baby dawn) got started. then i got carried away. hope you enjoy it!

Sick Boy appeared in Renton’s line of sight with little to no warning. Actually, there was probably a cacophony of Sick Boy banging open the door, raiding the cabinets for food, and parading around Renton’s flat like he owned it. Renton didn’t hear a peep. Anyways, what’s his they share. It had always been like that.

“Ah’ve done it,” he said.

Renton didn’t respond, as he figured Sicks would tell him all about “it” anyways. He guessed it was a sexual escapade and he guessed right.

Sicks said, “Awright, sit down. You need ta be sitting for this one.”

Renton looked around, only now aware that he had been standing. Last he checked, he was sitting on the couch. He took a meager step backwards toward the couch. Sick Boy was already impatient with his sloth-like state and gave him a shove. Renton fell back into a comfortably warm seat. He must have just stood up when he heard Sicks enter.

Renton said, “Let’s hear it, then.”

“You are well aware of Allison and her dike friend, ya?” Sicks said.

Renton hated leading questions, but played along anyways. “Ay,” he said.

“Well,” Sick Boy said, licking his lips, “ah’ve discovered that she is no dike.”

Renton squinted at Simon. “By asking her?”

“Ay, by sleeping wif her,” Simon said, raising his eyebrows.

Renton felt Simon was building up to something much bigger than that. He felt a bit let down.

“So? That is your big story? You’ve much pomp, Sicks. Ya lost our interest,” Renton said.

Sicks rushed into the story and despite himself, Renton listened.

“So, she comes around. As usual, she asks everything with a dick to clear it.”

Renton thought about Jan, Allison’s man-hating friend. She was the only person in the world who was looking out for Allison. When she came around, it was just her and Allison, she made sure of that, so nobody really knew what her deal was. Jan wouldn’t make friends with any of them because she said they were deadbeats. She was right. Naturally, they concluded that she had to be a lesbian.

Renton couldn’t care what she was, but it bothered Sicks to no end. But even the triumph of bringing Jan to bed couldn’t be what had Sick Boy so elated.

“Ah have guts, ya ken. Ah thinks to maself, ah am going no where. So, she eyes me, everyone else ran with their tails between their legs. Not me. Then ah says what needed to be said. And Jan? She is wooed. Allison too. So I ride them both, right there. It was like that was their plan all along. Both of them, Rents,” he said.

Renton leaned back into the couch. He knew Simon well, too well. This wasn’t his first threesome, so Renton couldn’t see why he came straight to him the morning after. The other mates were much more invested in Sick Boy’s sexual activities than he ever was.

“What are you lying about?” he challenged him.

Sick Boy looked offended. He looked truly insulted. He said, “Renton, that hurts, mate. Ah come to you first of all, ma best mate, to weave my tale of triumph and this is the thanks ah get?”

Renton shrugged.

“It is wasted on ya, Rent Boy. Wasted,” he said, gesturing to Renton’s whole body. “Good sex could chase you while waving stick and you, Rents, would hide from it.”

Renton shrugged again. It didn’t matter if what Sick Boy said was true.

“And who can we gossip to about this adventure?” Renton said, giving in to Sick Boy’s story, but not buying it.

“You be my witness, and ya swear that it happened, when ah tell Begs it happened tonight,” Sick Boy wagered.

“Ay, sure. Begs would eat that up as is. Ya don’t need a character witness,” Renton replied.

“Of course ah don’t. Am no lying,” Sick Boy said.

Renton let it go. He would do what Sick Boy asked. Sicks was a mate, so what can you do.

.t.h.e. .n.i.g.h.t. .i.n. .q.u.e.s.t.i.o.n.

Sick Boy stood at the door to Allison’s flat, keenly aware he was not wanted, but putting that thought out of his mind. His confidence came almost exclusively from denial.

She doesn’t want you. Nonsense. This lass is too good for you. Impossible. Jan will kick your ass. Only a slight possibility.

Sick Boy didn’t knock. He opened the door and walked right in, like he did every time he wanted to see Allison. Jan’s presence would not stop him. He walked in to an innocent scene.

Jan was propped on the couch and Allison was sat on the floor beneath her. Jan was braiding Allison’s long, brown hair. They were chatting about something, Simon hoped it was about him. Allison looked up at him with huge eyes. She smiled.

“There is a sight for sore eyes,” she said.

Sick Boy smiled back but waited for Jan to address him as well.

Jan rolled her neck and looked at him with impatience.

“Ah thought ah asked for all you blokes to leave Allison and ah to our own devices,” she said.

She wasn’t angry, or malicious. She was testing him, and Simon was determined to impress her.

“Ah have always respected ur wishes, Jan. Allison has my pipe and ah have a lot of hash to get through,” he said,

Allison perked up at that.

“Would ya like ta help us?” Sicks ventured.

Allison said, “That sounds right fucking good.”

Not a yes. Still, Jan didn’t protest when he sat cross legged in front of Allison and passed the pipe back and forth. They all smoked from it, Jan included. Sick tried not to let his eyes linger on their lips as they wrapped around the end again and again and again. They blew through all his stash in a hurry, and now was the time to see if that investment was going to pay off.

“Am quite glad you ladies aren’t wearing lipstick,” Sicks said. “It woulda smudged on my pipe and that is a pain to clean.”

Jan was looking at Allison.

“Ya see,” Sick Boy said, “this is the most sober ah’ve been on a night like this in a while.”

“Ah don’t come here to get high,” Jan said.

Sick Boy smiled. “What do ya come here for, Jan?”

Jan was smiling now, too. “Wouldja guess?”

Sick Boy said, “If no drugs, then it must be the sex.”

Jan scooted over in a way that was more menacing than seductive. When she arrived at Sick Boy’s side, he was expecting a kiss. She reached around his neck and grabbed a fistful of hair at the base of his neck and pulled down. Still, he expected a kiss. Instead, his head was craned back, exposing his neck. He felt a pair of lips on his skin. Then, he felt a second pair.

He smiled, genuinely, and he would have laughed if his windpipe was at an angle to allow it. The lips found each other just below his Adam’s apple and they left his skin. Each time he tried to look, Jan’s hand yanked him back into place. That was fine, he was the happiest man alive.

After a while he felt a weight in his own lap and Jan released him. Allison had planted herself in his lap, and Jan was facing her. He felt like a prop, and he wanted to feel like an active participant. He pulled Allison’s shirt off over her head. In retaliation, Jan kissed Allison, deeply, as she reached around her to take Sick Boy’s shirt off. She practically undressed them both while barely breaking her kiss with Allison. This would be a power struggle.

Jan pulled Allison off his lap and Simon mindlessly followed her warm body. Jan pulled Allison onto the bed and when Simon stooped to join them, he felt a hand at his chest, stopping him. It was Jan’s.

“Come on,” he nearly whimpered.

“You sit right there,” Jan said.

“Come on,” he said more clearly.

Jan pulled her attention from Allison for a second to look him up and down and say, “Ah want five minutes with her to maself. You are welcome to watch. I’ll fetch ya when its time.”

Sick Boy resigned to sit on a chair in the corner of the room. He watched as Jan took her time with Allison, feeling her up and down and back again. He had to admit, this scene was quite nice. Had he the mind to become a director, this would be his masterpiece film. He imagined a camera, capturing the whole act.

Allison was her usual, breathy, needy self. Jan was controlling, commanding. Jan ate Allison out and all of Allison’s attention was on her. Simon wished she would look over at him. Then he remember his film crew, and decided it was best if she didn’t look this way towards his camera. Possibly, once, her gaze flickered his way.

Allison lurched under Jan’s tongue and hands. She gasped and gripped the sheets and Jan’s hair. Then quicker than Simon could notice, they flipped. Allison was buried face deep in Jan’s pussy, on her hands and knees. Sick Boy licked his lips. He felt like a prop again, like he was just a body to fill a space.

He shifted in his seat and finally, Jan noticed him. 

She said, “Well? Are you going to fuck her or no?”

Sick Boy floated to the end of the bed where Allison’s perfect hips met his hands. He grabbed on to her ass did not hesitate to align his own hips and give his dick what it was craving for the whole time he was sitting in the corner. Allison gasped. Jan grabbed her hair and shoved her face, somehow delicately, back down into her pussy.

Allison was in rare form. She was making noises Sick Boy had never heard before. Between every breath she licked at Jan’s pussy and after every moan she buried her face in it.

Jan said, “Oh, see what you do to her? Simon, you make her so sexy. That must be good, huh?”

Sick Boy didn’t bother to hear her.

Allison said something as well.

Jan said, “Ah’ve got something in mind for you.”

“Eh?” Simon said.

Jan sat up and pulled Simon until they both were leaning over Allison to meet in the middle. Simon kissed her as he thrusted into Allison and he felt pure, total bliss. Each one of his thrusts pushed Allison into Jan, and each time Jan smiled into his lips. Yes, Simon was still in control here. He still held the cards.

Jan said, “Allison didn’t tell me you had such great lips, Simon. Is your dick that good as well?”

Simon could only smile and nod.

Jan pulled Allison off his dick and took her place, only she laid face up. Allison planted herself over Jan. Jan pulled her hips to an angle she could reach. Simon guessed by Allison’s face that she was finger-fucking her put Allison grabbed his cheeks and neck and back and kissed him hard.

“I want you to fill me up,” Allison said.

Simon nearly came right then and there. He groaned at her words.

That is a bad fucking idea. The lady asked for it. You stupid fucking bastard. I would be honored to.

Jan’s voice came from below. “Simon. You heard her. The fuck are you waiting for?”

Allison flipped over and laid on top of Jan. Simon, painfully slowly, pulled his dick out of Jan and directly into Allison. Allison didn’t make a sound. Her mouth was occupied by Jan’s. Simon was focused on the task at hand. He thought of nothing else but to cum inside of Allison. It would not take long.

Still, he wanted her face, her noises, her attention.

He ran his fingers up her back and to her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then her jaw, then Allison found his lips and kissed him back. That was it. He came, hard. Allison gasped, then kissed him harder, kissed his through it. She pulled him down and kissed him again. Simon didn’t kiss her back this time. Allison hovered over him, confused by his sudden apathy. Simon was, well, apathetic.

Jan’s fingers quickly stole Allison again. Simon was finished. If he wasn’t a prop before, he was now. He was useless. He was asleep.

In the morning, Jan and Allison kicked him out in a democratic way. He felt as if he was voted off the island. As he walked aimlessly down the street, he crunched the numbers and realized that he had made a mistake. Allison could get pregnant (she would), Jan might fuck off for good (she did), and that would leave Allison alone with a kid (it did).

Renton would know what to do. He was smarter than he let on, but when Sick Boy waltzed into his flat he didn’t know what to say to him. When he came around the corner, Renton was standing, doing nothing. Simon stepped around the corner.

“Rents, ah’ve really done and fucked up now,” he said.

Renton didn’t react.

“Could change everything for us,” he said.

Renton didn’t hear him.

Sick Boy swallowed hard and stepped into Renton’s field of vision and said, “Ah’ve done it.”

Renton acknowledged him, finally, but under his gaze Sick Boy couldn’t find the words to tell him about his most pressing problem. He lost his nerve.

You’d be a dumb fucking loser to him. Ay, not Rents. You’ve always been careless. Maybe so. No one has to know that detail. True, that isn’t their business. Don’t tell him. I won’t tell a soul.

Some guessed, but none knew. Some guessed that Baby Dawn was Simon’s child. He was careless, everyone knew that. He took drugs, he sought out sex, he stole. It wasn’t too much of a stretch to believe that his carelessness got Allison in more trouble than she was worth. Allison was a trooper though. She only cried on the day that she told him her period was late, but Sick Boy couldn’t tell if she was crying about Jan leaving her or about the baby. 

They both cried when Baby Dawn died.

But that didn’t make Sick Boy care. No force in heaven or earth could do that. No, that just made him careful. Sick Boy was careful now. Now, that he knew what was at stake. Now, he was careful.


End file.
